


Saturday May 13th 2017

by Julieseven



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: Sana goes to the last place she expected to go and finds some comfort.





	Saturday May 13th 2017

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to make myself feel better, so I wrote this little thing ... I hope you like it. A bit THANK YOU to my dear Faiza (@evenandsana on tumblr) for co-reading this piece and for being the amazing person you are!!

Sana doesn’t know what makes her do it. But after not sleeping all night and trying to make excuses so her mother stops asking questions, she needs to do something else than sit in her room and be miserable.

After her mother has left to go shopping for groceries, she puts on her yellow hijab - if for no other reason than to seem at least a bit cheerful despite the dark monster sitting in her chest since last night - and walks to the tram station.

_Why are you doing this?_ she asks herself while on the tram. The only explanation she can find in her messy thoughts is that she is tired of pretending she’s okay. And there are exactly two people in her life of whom she knows they know a thing or two about putting up a front.

Changing trams in the middle of town, she spots a lebanese bakery and suddenly, the ghost of a smile playing on her lips, she decides to go in.

About ten minutes later, she is standing in front of their building. Pacing back and forth for a while, she finally works up the courage to ring the doorbell. It only takes a few seconds until a low voice sounds from the intercom.

“Hello?”

“It’s ...” she clears her throat. “It’s Sana.”

She hears someone draw a sharp breath, but then the door buzzer sounds. Sana walks up the stairs as quickly as her wobbly knees will allow her and almost turns around - twice. 

But then she reaches the fourth floor and is met with a smiling Even standing in the doorway of his and Isak’s apartment.

“Well, this is a nice surprise”, he says kindly, and Sana can’t help but smile back at him. Somehow, just seing Even makes her a little less miserable.

“I brought something sweet to lessen Isak’s pain”, she says and hands the box from the bakery to him. Even raises both eyebrows at her and takes the box from Sana while simultaneously ushering her into the apartment.

“Thank you, you shouldn’t have”, he says and closes the door with his hip while lifting the lid. “Ooooh, Baklava!! You remembered”, Even exclaims and wraps an arm around Sana. “This is so kind, thank you Sana!”

His smile is so full of warm kindness that Sana almost forgets that the reason she’s here is not a happy one. “You’re welcome”, she says and follows Even to the living room.

“Isak is still asleep, but he should be up soon”, Even says and gestures for Sana to take a seat on the couch. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

Sana sighs and leans back into the pillows. “Yes please”, she says quietly. Even grins and points a finger at her.

“Chai is best with Baklava right? or was it coffee?”

That makes Sana laugh. “How many times did mum tell you that serving Baklava with coffee is considered an insult to tastebuds in our family?” Even laughs with her.

“Just kidding, I will never forget.”

He disappears into the kitchen, giving Sana a few minutes to gather her thoughts. What should she tell Even? Should she pretend she’s really just here to check on Isak? Even wouldn’t buy it, but she knows him well enough to be sure that he wouldn’t pressure her. On the other hand, Even knows what it feels like to be excluded from everything by everyone ...

By the time Even comes back with two steaming mugs, Sana has made up her mind. She sits up straight and takes one of the mugs from Even. “Thank you so much.”

“Thank you for coming”, Even gives back and sits down next to her. He takes a piece of Baklava from the box he put on the couch table and then pushes it over to Sana. She takes a sip of tea first and then leans forward to reach for a piece as well.

“I had to check if you guys were okay”, she says with a long look at Even. He looks back while chewing on his pastry, and Sana sees his expression darken a bit. Before she can think better of it, she goes on. “Also, I think … no, I know that you two are the only friends I can trust right now.”

That makes Even frown. He swallows his bite and puts a hand on Sana’s arm. “What happened?” he asks simply and Sana takes a deep breath. But before she can go on, Isak walks into the living room in sweatpants and a T-shirt, a curious look on his face.

“Sana?” he asks and smiles curiously at her. “Are you alright?”

Sana feels a wave of sympathy for Isak wash over her. Here she is, sitting with Isak’s boyfriend on their couch, but all Isak is concerned about is whether Sana is alright.

“I’m better than yesterday”, she says, and suddenly, she’s framed by the two boys, both of them looking at her with deep concern. 

So Sana tells them everything. She begins by telling them about Yousef coming to get her because Elias was in a fight, and she tries to apologize for not breaking up the fight before Isak got hurt, but both boys put a hand on her arm and shake their heads.

So Sana goes on, talking about the conversation she overheard in the bathroom, and finally, she tells them about Yousef and about how she finally allowed herself to hope he could become  more than a crush, only to see him make out with Noora. 

When she’s done, Sana looks up to find both boys staring at her with shocked expressions. Even’s hands are balled into fists and Isak looks like he’s about to throw something. “How could they do this to you?”, Even finally says, and his voice is dripping with the same anger Sana felt the night before.

Sana swallows hard and blinks her tears back. “I don’t know, I guess they just … don’t want an ugly muslim girl on their bus?” 

Isak shakes his head and slides an arm around Sana, pulling her close. “They’re stupid if they don’t want you, Sana. The girls and Yousef, too!” Sana leans her head against Isak’s shoulder and closes her eyes, letting herself be comforted.

Even scoots closer and puts a hand on Sana’s arm. “They don’t understand, do they?”,he asks and Sana nods slowly. 

“They act like I’m a freaking alien”, she sobs and then, she can’t hold back the tears anymore. Isak tightens his hold on her shoulder and Even rubs her arm while Sana buries her face at Isak’s neck, finally allowing herself to break down.

The boys let her cry until she has no tears left, and when Sana looks up, Even is holding out a tissue to her. She takes it and gently disengages herself from Isak to blow her nose and wipe her face.

Before she can say anything to the boys though, her Adhan alarm sounds, making her jump. But unlike Vilde or anyone else she’s spent time with lately, the boys just smile gently at her. “Would you like to pray in our bedroom? There is a small carpet in there”, Even asks, and Sana almost starts crying again. A few moments alone with Allah is exactly what she needs now, and the boys offering her privacy to pray is almost too much.

“Yes please”, she says quietly, her voice shaking. Even gets up with Sana and takes her arm, escorting her to the bathroom. 

“You can perform Wudu in there, I will check if the carpet is clean”, he says, and Sana smiles weakly at him, her heart overflowing with gratefulness.

She washes her face and hands three times, the cold water washing off some of the pain that has surfaced while she retold the events of last night. By the time she’s done and looks up into the mirror, Sana almost manages to smile at her reflection.  _ You will survive this. _

Even waits in front of the bathroom and shows her to the bedroom. “You’re in luck, the carpet looks okay”, he says, making Sana giggle slightly.

“Thank you so much, Even”, she says and briefly touches his arm. “You’re too kind to me.” Even just shakes his head, and the kindness in his expression warms Sana from tip to toe.

“We’re always here for you, Isak and I, you know that, right?”, he says and Sana nods again.

“ I know. That’s why I am so glad I came here.”

“Me too.”, Even says and then opens the door to the bedroom for her. “Take all the time you need.”

Sana smiles gratefully and then closes the door behind her. She finds a small persian carpet lying next to the bed. She pulls out her phone to check her prayer app to find out in which direction Mekka lies and adjusts the carpet accordingly.

Closing her eyes, she begins her Salah, and for the first time in weeks, she not only has time and peace to finish it, but she actually feels the presence of Allah in her soul again. And when she’s done praying, she thinks that this fact alone is proof enough that coming here to Isak and Even’s place was the best decision she could have made that day.


End file.
